Akane Satō
}} is one of the students from Class 3-2 during the second season of the anime. Character Akane is a member of the school's Volleyball Club and a close friend of Eri Taki. She is a quiet girl, but can be easily influenced by the moods of others (for example, she likes cola because Eri hooked her on it). She wants to become a cosmetologist after graduating from high school. Appearance Akane is a tall girl with long black hair that almost appears blue. It is tied to two ponytails which both lie on her shoulders. Blue hair ties are used to fix them. Her eyes are dark blue, almost appearing violet. As a Sakuragaoka High School student, she is usually seen wearing the school's uniform properly with white socks. Gallery Class 3-2 OP 1.png|Akane sitting in class. Eri and Akane talking about Sawako.png|Akane and Eri admiring Sawako Yamanaka. Sawako is the class teacher.png|Akane watching Ritsu Tainaka being scolded by Sawako. Class 3-2.png|Akane is standing in the second row, fourth from the left. Class 3-2 travelling back home.png|Akane sleeping after the school trip. Himeko talking to Yui about her guitar.png|Akane and Himeko Tachibana noticing Yui Hirasawa's affection for her guitar. Sawako furiously ordering Yui.png|Akane laughing as Yui gets scolded by Sawako. Akane and yui.png|Akane talking with Yui about her future plans. Akane and Eri with their juniors.png|Akane and Eri with their Volleyball Club juniors. Tsumugi in class.png|Akane applauding Mio Akiyama for her leading role. Preparations for the school act 2.png|Akane during the preparations for the class act. Preparations for the school act 5.png|Akane helping to prepare the class act. Preparations for the class act 4.png|Akane during the last stages of the preparations. Akane, Toshimi, Mika, Eri and Maki during HTT's concert.png|Akane listening to Ho-Kago Tea Time's concert alongside her classmembers. Class 3-2 waits for the yearbook photos.png|Akane waiting with her class for the official yearbook photo. Volleyball club members discussing their graduation trip.png|Akane discussing their club's graduation trip to Hawaii. Akane, mika and eri movie.png|Akane and the others asking about a possible graduation trip of the Light Music Club. Class 3-2 deciding to prepare a present for Sawako.png|Akane while her class decides to present Sawako at the graduation day. HTT's secret concert 6.png|Akane during HTT's secret concert. Yui about to jump down the stage.png|Akane during the concert, seconds before Yui jumps down the stage. Yui with Maki and Akane.png|Akane and Maki Wajima dancing while Yui performs inside of the crowd. Class 3-2 Volleyball Club members.png|Akane with her friends from the Volleyball Club. Volleyball Club in the yearbook.png|Akane with the Volleyball Club in the graduation yearbook. Class 3-2 at the graduation day in the movie.png|Akane with her class at the graduation day. Nodoka got Yui's tights.png|Akane watching Nodoka Manabe who has spare tights for Yui. Class 3-2 graduating.png|Akane's seat inside of her classroom (sixth row, second from the right, sitting in front of Himeko, behind Eri and next to Nodoka to the right and Shizuka Kinoshita to the left). LMC with Eri and Akane.png|Akane posing for a picture with the Light Music Club seniors and Eri. Eri Akane and Himeko Classmate Introduction.jpg|Akane's character introduction card. References Category:Class 3-2 Students